memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nimbus III inhabitants
The following were inhabitants of Nimbus III in 2287. ( ) Named * Caithlin Dar * J'onn * Korrd * Sybok * St. John Talbot Unnamed Alien bar patron 1 This female alien patron sat on a stool at the bar in The Watering Hole saloon. When the city's warning klaxon was sounded, indicating the attack by Sybok's Galactic Army of Light, she came outside the doors of the saloon to see what was happening. ( ) Alien bar patron 2 This alien was among the patrons in The Watering Hole when Caithlin Dar arrived at the saloon to assume her new position on Nimbus III. At the time, he was playing pool with another man near the back of the bar. When the city's warning sirens went off indicating the attack by Sybok's Galactic Army of Light, he stood outside the door of the saloon to see what was happening. He later joined the so-called "army," and stood behind Sybok as the captured Federation strike team was escorted back to their shuttle. }} Alien bar patron 3 This alien was among the patrons in The Watering Hole when Caithlin Dar arrived at the saloon to assume her new position on Nimbus III. At the time, he was standing near another patron, watching him play pool near the back of the bar. ( ) }} Alien bar patron 4 This alien was among the patrons in The Watering Hole when Caithlin Dar arrived at the saloon to assume her new position on Nimbus III. He was watching the pitchman's advertisement on the display screen near the back of the bar, and watched Dar as she entered the backroom. He also scuffled with a couple other bar patrons as Dar passed by. When the city's warning klaxon went off indicating the attack by Sybok's Galactic Army of Light, she stood outside the door of the saloon to see what was happening. He later joined the so-called "army," and stood behind Sybok as the captured Federation strike team was escorted back to their shuttle. He often laughed along with Sybok, during Sybok's reunion with Spock. ( ) }} Alien sentry This alien was one of the sentries stationed near the gate along the wall that protected Paradise City in 2287. During the attack by Sybok's Galactic Army of Light, he wrestled with one of soldiers who had manage to scale the city's wall. He later joined Sybok's cause and was among the crowd that had formed following the fray caused during the Starfleet strike team's attempt to extract Sybok's hostages. ) Alien settler 1 This alien settler-turned-soldier was among Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. He assisted in taking down the city's main gate. Later, during the battle with the Federation strike team that ensued within the walls of Paradise City, he set up a Gatling gun on the top of The Watering Hole, and began firing at the Federation forces that had come to free Sybok's hostages, hitting one of them in the leg. He was later taken out by James T. Kirk's phaser. ( ) }} Alien settler 2 This alien settler-turned-soldier was among Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. He was present when the city's main gate fell, where he entered the city carrying a long stick-like staff. He was later involved in the fray caused during the Starfleet strike team's attempt to extract Sybok's hostages. ) 20173&fullsize 1}}| }} Alien settler 3 This alien settler-turned-soldier was among Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. This alien was among the Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. He was present when the city's main gate fell, and followed Sybok as he entered the city. He was later involved in the fray caused during the Starfleet strike team's attempt to extract Sybok's hostages. ) }} Alien settler 4 This alien settler-turned-soldier was among Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. He was present when the city's main gate fell. He was later involved in the fray caused during the Starfleet strike team's attempt to extract Sybok's hostages. He later stood behind Sybok as the captured Federation strike team was escorted back to their shuttle. He often laughed along with Sybok, during Sybok's reunion with Spock. ( ) }} Alien settler 5 This alien settler-turned-soldier was among Sybok's Galactic Army of Light that stormed Paradise City from the desert. He was present when the city's main gate fell and directed other soldiers to follow. He was later among the crowd following the capture of the Starfleet strike team, who unsuccessfully attempted to rescue Sybok's hostages. ) }} Bartender This female bartender both served and drank alcohol at The Watering Hole saloon. When Caithlin Dar entered the bar, this bartender gestured with her head to the back room, where St. John Talbot and Koord's "office" was located. Following the interaction, she slapped the dancer's tail against the bar top, making her yowl. ( ) |According to the (pp 34-35), the bartender was, again a male, but more specifically "a grizzly Tellarite who could barely see over the top of the bar."}} Feline dancer This cat dancer worked as an exotic dancer in the bar in Paradise City on Nimbus III in 2287 She had feline facial traits, a tail, striped skin, hairy hands, and three breasts (a trait also shared with the Draylaxians). She produced cat-like sounds, such as meowing and screeching. When James T. Kirk entered the bar in his attempt to rescue Sybok's hostages, the feline dancer attacked him by aggressively jumping at him from behind the bar counter. Kirk eventually neutralized her attack by throwing her into a water pool table. ( ) Background information The cat dancer was played by stuntwoman Linda Fetters, who was chosen more for her voluptuous figure than her stunt skills.|This character was described in the script as "A SEXY CATWOMAN dances atop the bar, flicking her long striped tail and hissing seductively at her rowdy audience." When she attacks Kirk, the script described, "with a sudden hiss, the Dancing Catwoman leaps over the bar and pounces on his back. As she claws at him, Kirk twirls her around in an "airplane spin" and throws her the length of the room. The Catwoman lands in the "pool" table, sending up waves of water that soak the walls." It is later indicated, as she floats in the water, that she was unconscious.|Make-up screen tests of the cat dancer were filmed on . ("Make-Up Tests", DVD/Blu-ray special features) This character's appearance was designed by Kenny Myers. He spent many weeks testing different patterns of striping, from such exotic animals as zebras and Bengal tigers. The make-up was tested on a willing model, who was required to stand for hours at a time while Myers and his team experimented with the various markings on her. Because the striping was intended to cover the character's entire body, the make-up team had to work around some extremely delicate areas. "My wife used to get jealous," Myers laughed, "until she came along with me a few times to sessions like these. Then she realized that, after a while, it's like working under a car." After a lot of experimentation, Myers eventually settled on the Bengal tiger striping as his guideline. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 154) While testing the different stripings, Kenny Myers took a body mold of Linda Fetters' chest area, so he could start to sculpt the character's third breast onto the mold. After the sculpting was complete, Myers crafted an appliance piece that would be glued onto Fetters' body during production. He also created an appliance piece for her face, to lend her facial features a feline quality. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) It was actually a full face mask. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) Similarly mimicking the features of a cat, special contact lenses were designed to look like a cat's eyes and were custom made for Fetters to wear. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) Two make-up artists worked on preparing the make-up. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier - Handbook of Production Information) The other was Kenny Myers' wife, Karen, who carefully prepared a tail and a wig that were also included in the design of the character. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) The wig and tail were made from Human hair. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard Applying the entire make-up scheme was scheduled to take nearly six hours. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) Linda Fetters started her day at 2 am. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) She was then given a 4 am call to be ready by 10 am. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) According to the performer herself, the application of the make-up subsequently took approximately six hours. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) According to the reference book Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier (p. 78), however, Kenny Myers took "eight long hours" just to add the character's stripes. In total, as many as six make-up artists exclusively worked on the character, which impressed Fetters. Her entire body was covered with airbrushed special effects make-up, she had claw-like false nails on her hands and feet, as well as donning the wig, tail, mask, and pair of contact lenses. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) She was dressed in a brief felt spandex costume created by Dodie Shepard. (Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier, p. 78) Wearing the contacts was extremely uncomfortable for Linda Fetters, so much so that normal vision was virtually impossible. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) A technician was on set to bring in and remove the contacts, which Fetters was allowed to wear for only twenty minutes at a time because of possible damage to her eyes. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) In order to remove the contacts, a special suction cup was needed to pry them loose. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 155) By the time the cat dancer's scenes went before the camera, Kirk actor and Star Trek V Director William Shatner had, for months, imagined her dancing atop the bar on Nimbus III. The fact Linda Fetters could wear the contact lenses for only brief amounts of time was, however, a major concern. "That meant if I didn't get it right away, we'd have to wait while we got her off the bar, took out the lenses, and then back in them again after she rested .... I had to think quickly, because I didn't want Linda to suffer needlessly," said Shatner. "She couldn't see at all, and at one point the camera knocked into her. A funny moment occurred when she said, 'I really can't see.' Glenn Wilder then responded, 'In that case, what are you doing Friday night? " (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, pp. 155-156) For the scene in which the cat dancer attacks Kirk, William Shatner expected the character's leap called for a trampoline, to enable Linda Fetters to jump from behind the bar onto his back. His daughter, Lisabeth Shatner, later recalled, "Fetters easily sailed over the bar and landed hissing and clawing on him as they twirled around." (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 156) Shatner was more concerned with how Fetters would handle the scene wherein the cat dancer is thrown into a water pool table by Kirk. To lend a sense of realism to the shot, Fetters was attached to wires at her wrists and feet, so she would be lifted into the air as Kirk threw her forward. Despite Fetters being an experienced stuntwoman, Shatner was somewhat anxious about her safety in performing the scene. "I had been worried she'd get banged around while floating in the air," explained Shatner, "especially because she would be dangling near the ceiling until they could lower her to the ground. As it turns out, not only was she a first-class athlete, but she was a real trooper. She was able to keep her body sideways the whole time so she didn't get hurt. And through the whole ordeal, she didn't complain once. She was a true professional." Fetters' attitude and abilities impressed everyone so much that they burst into applause upon completion of the shot. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, pp. 156-157) Linda Fetters' cooperation had gone a long way towards making the day's filming successful. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 157) At the end of the day, the make-up was removed in two hours. Fetters later remembered her part in Star Trek V as a unique experience. (Information from Linda Fetters-Howard) In , a trading card from Rittenhouse Archives including Linda Fetters' autograph and image from Star Trek V was released as part of the set The Complete Star Trek Movies. It has often been reported that she was jokingly referred to by some backstage source or sources in connection with the film as a "Kzinrrett". In Larry Niven's Known Space works, "Kzinrret" (plural "Kzinrretti") is a term that refers to Kzinti females. Fetters (now Howard) has stated that she herself was unaware of being called this. Lookout party This lookout party was positioned at a small oasis encampment in the desert surrounding Paradise City. During the attempted hostage rescue led by James T. Kirk, they discovered this lookout party, and upon noting their modes of transportation, they arranged to distract these men to steal their horses. This was accomplished by an arousing performance by Nyota Uhura, who danced with two palm fronds while she sang "The Moon's a Window to Heaven". The men, who believed her to be naked, scurried up the dune to her position before being stopped by two armed members of Kirk's strike team appeared, ending their flight of fancy. ( ) , one of these soldiers was a "Rigellian homesteader named ", another was a man named .}} Pitchman This alien pitchman was a huckster who appeared in a promotional advertisement for Nimbus III. He appeared on a viewscreen in The Watering Hole, a saloon on that planet. His misleading advertisement for visitors indicated that Nimbus III was indeed a paradise, when in fact, it was not. ( ) Sentries These sentries were posted on the wall surrounding Paradise City when Kirk's raiding party arrived. File:Nimbus III sentry 1.jpg| File:Nimbus III sentry 2.jpg| File:Nimbus III sentry 3.jpg| File:Nimbus III sentry 4.jpg| File:Nimbus III sentry 5.jpg| Background information According to the script, those seen in the saloon included, "Klingons, Romulans, Andorians, you name it," however, none of those specific species appeared in the film in that capacity. In her book ''Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, writer Lisabeth Shatner frequently referred to the inhabitants of Nimbus III as "Nimbosians". One other unidentified background character mentioned in The Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier was named "Corn Row". de:Liste von Bewohnern des Planeten Nimbus III fr:Habitants de Nimbus III nl:Nimbus III bewoners Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed² species